smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glovey Smurf (Glovey Story)
"Shamone!" '- Glovey' Leahcim "Glovey" Smurf is a Smurf who was once a human being, but was victim of an enchantment and the effect caused him to have a coma. He is the protagonist of the Smurf Me Up series. Background Information Once a human being and 18 years old who served under King Richard III, he ended up transformed by the evil wizard Nemesis during their fight. As Nemesis escaped, he turned the unknown veteran into a Smurf. Out of his misery, he wandered the woods and he ran into a big ruckus in the forest. He saw the Smurfs being chased by Gargamel (which was part of his daily routine.) He went to go try and help. He then saw the Smurfette and he instantly fell in love with her. He immediately went to her side and decided to save her after Gargamel catches her. Smurfette finds him very attractive and becomes his girlfriend, then later on marries him. Relations All the other Smurfs refuse to trust him. He is very close with Smurfette only and the Smurflings, including Grandpa Smurf, and Papa Smurf who tries to convince his little Smurfs to accept Glovey. Later, it is revealed that he was only adopted by humans due to his human appearance and that he is actually is meant to be a Smurf. His father is a Smurf king who lives on the sun who fell in love with a human. He came to Earth in the form of an Earth Smurf. The woman found him adorable and decided to change into a Smurfette. The two go back to the sun and have a baby. He is sent to the Earth to learn the ways of the Earthlings and to protect anyone from harm's ways. Unfortunately, this baby was lost and never seen again. This Smurf child turns out to be Wild Smurf. Many years later, the King tries again and has another child named Leahcim with his wife. This time, while the baby is being transformed to match the Smurfs from Earth, he is changed into a human instead and is raised by them as well when he gets taken to an orphanage. He runs to join the circus and gets adopted by the world's greatest performer, who teaches him everything from acting, singing, dancing, and much more. Later the man dies, and Glovey gets taken by King Richard III to become his private performer and servant. It's as though fate sent the evil Nemesis to turn Glovey into his Smurf form to connect back to his roots and find his brother. Not to mention as to start his own family and expand the Smurf village with his kin and new visitors. Relationships *Dad -- As referred by Glovey Smurf. His true name is unknown but is usually in the thoughts of Glovey. His memories run inside the glove that Glovey wears, which was given to him by the performer. *King Richard III -- The king of England at the time. He had adopted Glovey some years ago, only to have him as a servant to do his bidding. *Sol-El -- The biological father of Glovey Smurf and Wild Smurf. Although he calls him father, he treats him more as a king out of respect as he acts as a servant. *Papa Smurf -- He is seen as a father figure by all the Smurfs, including Glovey although he again sees him more in his leader stature and tends to act as a servant. *Grandpa -- He was the original Papa Smurf of the current one. He traveled around the world for years to restore the Long Life Stone. Glovey shares a father-son relationship with Grandpa more than with Papa Smurf. *Charmeine-El -- The biological mother of Glovey Smurf and Wild Smurf. He calls her mother, yet he treats her more as the queen out of respect as he still acts as a servant. *Zowfee -- Glovey's brother in arms as part of the Sunwalker tribe. He is considered Glovey's superior as he monitors him once in a while and will come to his aid whenever he is in urgent danger. He is seen as an older brother for Glovey Smurf. *Wild Smurf -- His biological brother, who was lost in the Smurfs' Forest about one hundred some years ago before the birth of Glovey Smurf. *Chitter -- He is the animal companion that is seen as a brother to Wild Smurf. He trusts Glovey and helps him since he has the same smell as Wild, given in mind that both are related. *Bubbles -- Glovey's animal companion and trusted friend. Like Wild Smurf who has Chitter, it was Glovey's instinct to befriend the ape and make him his companion. *Smurfette -- He instantly fell in love with her at first sight as part of his instinct when he was transformed into a Smurf. She was always there for him when he was treated as the outsider. Both begin dating, then eventually get married and give birth to a son. *Blue Smurf -- Formerly known as "Baby Smurf" by the Smurfs. He arrived by a stork during the Blue Moon phenomena. He is later given custody under Glovey and Smurfette since they were married and already had a son. It was presumed to be a good idea to raise Baby as one of the sons of Smurfette since she always spent most of her time taking care of him. *Angelo -- Sometimes referred to Angel Smurf due to his beauty. He is the hybrid son of Glovey and Smurfette, being born half Smurf and half human. *Aksel -- Sometimes referred to as Friar Smurf. He is the old Smurf whom Glovey met in the Ottoman Empire and brought him to live in the Smurfs' village. Glovey has a good relationship with Aksel as both love to talk and express their love for God. *Actor Smurf -- Formerly known as Timid Smurf until he later became Actor Smurf. He used to wear a scarf until he was inspired by Glovey's headwear. He no longer wears a scarf or Smurf hat, and has changed to a bowler hat. He admires Glovey Smurf for his acting and performing skills. The two have a very close performers relationship where they work together to come up with ideas for performances. *Aasif -- The foreign Smurf who came from the middle east with his wife, Aneeqa. Glovey, Aksel and Aasif share a friendship since the three love to share their backgrounds and to compare similarities in their faith. *Gargamel -- Although he was enemies with the Smurfs and has even gotten into Glovey's nerves by kidnapping Smurfette, Glovey really was the only one who felt sorry for him and decided to still be his friend in the end. He visits him in a while inside the Smurf Prison. *Hackus -- A former Naughty who became a Smurf. Although he was not made by the true Gargamel, he is still considered a close brother with Smurfette. Glovey sees this and has developed a close brother in law relationship with him. *Vexy -- The former Naughty who became a Smurf. Like Hackus, she shares a close sister relationship to Smurfette, making Glovey see her as an in-law as well. It in not clear whether like all the Smurfettes that she shares feelings for Glovey Smurf since she made up the nickname "Handsome" for him and always refers to him in this way. *Claire -- The Scottish warrior princess, as referred by her clan. She admits that she found Glovey Smurf to be very handsome and was disappointed to have learned that he was married. She later sees him more as a brother after her marriage to Clumsy Smurf. *The Smurflings -- They all accepted Glovey Smurf into their group as they see him more as one of them, rather than an adult. They have nicknamed him Applehead. *Mother Nature -- She shares a guardian angel relationship with Glovey. At times when Glovey looses hope, he runs out to the forest where he calls for her and she manifests in front of him and usually gives him something to assist him in whatever he is doing. *Nemesis -- He is both Glovey and Grandpa's sworn enemy who keeps returning to claim the Long Life Stone, no matter how many times he is defeated. After giving up on catching the stone and the Smurfs, he devotes his life to destroy Glovey Smurf only. *Lord Balthazar -- He is the evil wizard who wants to capture the Smurfs for his gold making formula, with the exception of Glovey Smurf whom he despises so much that he does anything extreme to have him disappear once and for all. He gives up making gold in the end and decides to do everything in his power to have the gloved Smurf destroyed for good. *The Devil -- The king of evil himself became an enemy of the gloved Smurf. Although he has bigger threats to worry about, he feels he was left shamed in defeat, especially by a mortal in Smurf form. He threatens Glovey Smurf to prepare himself the day he dies as he will drag his soul to the deepest part of the Underworld for an eternal fight. *Prince Theodore -- While a friend of the Smurfs, he apparently has a past with Glovey Smurf when he was still a young human boy. He was once a snobby boy who used his money to take Lady Jasmine away from Glovey. The two reunite many years later and make a truce. *Lady Jasmine -- She was once Glovey's childhood sweetheart before she ran off with the prince. After Glovey met Smurfette, all feelings for her disappeared. *Anastesius -- Though he doesn't know whom he was in his past life, he saved this Sunwalker and allowed him to act as his body double. He considers him a part of him and allowed him to convince everyone he was him. Appearance He is usually portrayed wearing one sequin glove on his right hand, but this is not always the case. He has a very unique style of dressing as well. He is also the only Smurf many have ever seen that is very young and has a full set of hair. He is also classified for having brown eyes, while most Smurfs are known for their blue eyes. In the beginning, Glovey wore human clothing which consisted of a long white shirt and black pants with black shoes. His hair was in a pony-tail. Later on, he wears the white Smurf pants with feet and a white shirt, but no Smurf hat. His hair in now lose instead of tied up. His body eventually is covered in scars due to having been whipped, and gets a hole on the palm of his hands and center of his feet, due to a crucifixion he escapes from. When performing, he may wear his same Smurf clothes, but with another shirt on top or jacket along with his fedora. The same goes with his hairstyle, as he may sometimes make it more curly than usual, or sometimes even straighten it to a ponytail. When he gets his super powers from the shooting star and becomes The Enchanted Smurf , his outfit changes to a white fedora and a white coat with a blue arm band and receives bright blue aura that surrounds his body. When he gets his powers from the Sun's Capsule, he receives red and silver armor with a helmet, and his eyes glow a fiery yellow. He refers to this form as the Enchanted Smurf Neo, although there are no relations to the original form. When he travels through time, his clothes change in a similar manner to the Smurfs when they were traveling through time as well. Personality In the beginning, Glovey had a "Clark Kent" like personality of being the poor Smurf who is always picked on by the Smurfs, no matter how many good deeds he performs for them. He was usually taken advantage of by Smurfette, as he did anything for her after she would kiss him, making him act in a goofy manner, or - as everyone puts it - "lovestruck." He really doesn't have any strength or a strong body and many always refer to him being "scrawny." He is revealed to have the greatest dance moves and singing voice any Smurf has ever heard. Glovey is also childish, since he prefers to be around the Smurflings and Smurfette to play with them rather than to get to know the other adult Smurfs. He loves all the Smurflings a lot and is very fond of them and would do anything to keep them safe, causing many Smurfs to see this behavior to be strange. Later on after having experienced so many battles and conflicts, he becomes more mature, strong, wise, and charismatic. Abilities Magic He is just like the other Smurfs with usually no powers. However, whenever he sees a shooting star go by, he makes a wish and becomes the Enchanted Smurf, he gets magical abilities such as a star light beam which he fores from his finger, a star kick which is activated when he kicks from a distance, and a star spin which blows his enemies far away from him knocking them down. He usually can control when the power wears out, but cannot retrieve it again until he sees another shooting star. He can also get powers from his alien race with the use of The Sun's Capsule which give him solar powers and a sword whenever he needs one. Performer He is the best performer anyone has seen since he was trained by the World's greatest performer who was also his adopted human father. Many of his talents include being the best dancer, singer, actor, musician, and song writer. Sword When he was human, he was sent to do jobs for the King of England and many tasks required him to use a sword. As a Smurf, he was given a pink and green sword made of grass and flower petals by Grandpa, which is his primary weapon of choice when he fights without any magic. After waking up from 10 year coma, he constructs a steel sword to survive the wilds. Battle Cross After becoming a knight and joining a brotherhood, Glovey is given a cross, which is actually a chain-like weapon. He has mastered using it to slay various demons. Glovey also uses it as a grappling hook, with the top of the cross extending and hooking up to ledges. Archer After a 10 year coma, Glovey Smurf constructs a steel bow with arrows, and uses them to survive the wilds, until he reaches the Lost Village. Voice Actor(s) He is voiced by Michael J. Fox who is known for his work in the Back to the Future Trilogy and his work on Teenwolf when speaking, using a young voice. An alternative would be Roger Craig Smith, who does the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog in the Sonic Boom game with its TV series, and on Wreck-It Ralph ''and Thomas from ''Regular Show. His singing voice is done by recordings of the late King of Pop, Michael Joseph Jackson. '' For other songs, an impersonation of Michael Jackson's voice would be desired to sing other songs not originally sung by him. Notes/Trivia *Glovey Smurf was partly inspired by Michael Jackson. *Glovey's concept by Vic George was chosen as Glovey's later on look as a regular Smurf. *Glovey tends to use the catch phrase "shamone" in a similar manner to Michael Jackson. *His super powers idea was received from the film, ''Moonwalker, which featured Michael Jackson saving children from drug dealers and he got his super powers whenever he saw a shooting star and made a wish. *It is revealed that he still wears a shirt as a Smurf to cover markings he received from a skin disorder, which he finds to be embarrassing, similar to Michael Jackson's vitiligo disorder. *The nickname "Applehead" was a name children would call Michael Jackson when they would visit him. *Glovey's alien name Leahcim, is Michael spelled backwards as a homage to Michael Jackson. *His human appearance is based on that of the creator. *It can be implied that Glovey got even with Theodore by stealing the heart of Smurfette in return for Theodore taking Lady Jasmine many years ago. *His early appearance (sometimes referred around the web as the "Classic Glovey Smurf") is acually modeled on the creator's appearance at the time the character was being designed. His clothes mimic the creator's uniform form his school days, which included the signature sequin glove. See Also *The Enchanted Smurf, Glovey Smurf's super powered alter ego. *The Other Glovey Smurf, a Smurf bearing the same name. *The Doppelganger, a manifested form of Glovey's Dark reflection. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Married characters Category:Musicians Category:Fathers Category:Characters under magic spells Category:Heroes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Entertainers Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Sunwalkers Category:Humans Category:Original character creations Category:Artists